


Hot Milky

by moongalaxied



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Crack, Gen, Korean Keith (Voltron), Latino Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongalaxied/pseuds/moongalaxied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just lock him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Milky

**Author's Note:**

> i got writer’s block writing my foster kids au and this popped into my head.

Of all the friends who ended up as clients to lawyer, Keith Yeun, it just had to be Lance Ramos. There was a small misunderstanding between him and a biker that lived down the street from where Lance stayed. The biker had accused Lance of sabotaging his bike. Keith had seen that bike; it wasn’t in very good condition to begin with.

Here they were, at the end of the trial. It had gone on for many months and Keith was tired. He believed he had whisked up some good and solid evidence - with the help of Hunk, Shiro and Pidge - as to how Lance _couldn't_ have sabotaged the biker's bike. Arising, Lance and Keith shared a glance, adjusting both of their suits, staring up at Judge Allura.

"And how do you plead?" She asked Lance, blue eyes piercing.

Lance glanced at Keith, forgetting if he was supposed to say "innocent" or not. However, that didn't sound right - or formal enough for court. Keith's lips moved to form an O, his tongue against teeth and... something else? A look of confusion passed his face. Keith moved his lips again.

Lance nodded, moving his head back up to face Judge Allura.

"Hot milky," he stated, somewhat proudly... wait. That didn't sound right.

"What?" asked Judge Allura, confusion lacing her voice. Looks of confusion passed over everyone's face, staring at both Keith and Lance.

Keith buried his face into his hands, a sigh bubbling up in his chest before he groaned quietly.

"Just lock him up."


End file.
